mixedrealitylabfandomcom-20200215-history
Report for SIGGRAPH 2011 in Vancouver by H.Nii
I visited the Vancouver from 5th Aug 2011 to 12th Aug to attend the Siggraph2011. The temperature is around 15 degree to 20 degree Celsius and it is comfortable to stay and there are many restaurants that serve the good seafood. In last two three years, the exhibition area became smaller and smaller. But this year I feel it begin to scale up. The electrical theater was selected from only main path. It was ok but I could not find something unexpected. I found interesting paper in the following session. I introduce some of them. “Building Volumetric Appearance Models of Fabric using Micro CT Imaging” Shuang Zhao, Wenzel Jakob, Steve Marschner, Kavita Bala This paper showed how to convert the CT Image file to Fabric material model. It was good impression to me because the folding of different material is so clear, the billow of material changed depend on the angle of folding in real way. “Edge-Aware Color Appearance” MIN H. KIM、Yale University, University College London This paper showed the effect of the color change feeling around the pattern edge. It is well known phenomenon of the lightness constancy by the eye. The same effect of color sensation is analysis in this paper. In general, the smooth color change near the edge has no effect to the eye. They show the good image of up-scaled font by using his method. “Slow Art with a Trillion Frames Per Second Camera” Andreas Velten, Everett Lawson, Andrew Bardagjy, Moungi Bawendi, Ramesh Raskar This is the world first video to show the real photon go through the Cola bottle and reflect at the cap. This is so clear image with photo-reflection. This is talk session. “Microgeometry Capture using an Elastomeric Sensor” Micah K. Johnson, Forrester Cole, Alvin Raj, Edward H. Adelson This gel sensor can detect 1um thickness by using normal CCD camera without special microscopy. And video editing techniques become stable and look so nice. “Geodesic Image and Video Editing”, “Subspace Video Stabilization” is interesting for me. As for E-tech area, there are many educational demo in E-tech in last years, but there is no educational area in this year. There was a couple of interesting experience in the E-tech demo. “A Medical Mirror for Non-contact Health Monitoring” Ming-Zher Poh, Daniel McDuff, Rosalind Picard This system showed the heart rate by using normal web cam in the half mirror. The method is extracting the differential of average of the color in the face region under the normal light environment. “A Volumetric Display Based on a Rim-Driven Varifocal Beamsplitter and LED Backlit LCD” Lanny Smoot, Quinn Smithwick, Daniel Reetz This was one of the 3D display by using vibration of the film for the varifocal mirror. It looked good quality and stable demonstration. “Telenoid: Tele-presence android for communication” Kohei Ogawa, Shuichi Nishio, Kensuke Koda, Koichi Taura, Takashi Minato, Carlos Toshinori Ishii, Hiroshi Ishiguro This is feeling sicky doll type mobile phone for hug. There are totally new sensation for me. This is brief information of the Siggraph2011.